the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare
Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in November 2016. Plot It is lunchtime at Colham High School, where Greta Appleton is serving stew in the canteen as usual. William Fraser tastes his stew and bursts into tears, Pippa Denton's face goes green from smelling her stew, and Ambrose Rodino is so grossed out by his stew he hurls it at Greta's face. Gregor McDade then frets over catching a disease from the disgusting slop. Caleb McKinnon sees everyone spitting their stew out, so he dashes around the canteen asking the fourth years if he can have their helpings; everybody screams "TAKE IT!" while tossing all their stew at him, causing him to yell "MY DREAM'S FLYING!". Greta then closes the canteen early, before Harry Smith can get any lunch. Later, Harry falls asleep while Catriona McMillan is teaching the class about rock formation. He gets woken up by Natalie Skelly oddly doing a massive fart and blaming it on Jordan Sanderson, though David Marshall is not fooled and gets a nosebleed. Freya Clifton suddenly throws up all over Catriona's shoes! The stench in the classroom gets worse from Caleb, Nick Jones and Keeley Hughes doing diarrhoea in their seats. Catriona evacuates the classroom with rage, also seeing pupils in 4F and 6F vomiting, farting and pooping themselves! As this is happening all over the school, Robert Sullivan sends everyone home early. The next day, Harry goes to class to notice everybody absent with food poisoning except for Blair Cameron, Jenny Templeton and Alan Ross. Blair is suspicious; only those who either hate school dinners with a passion or got to the canteen after Greta closed it are in today. Jenny and Alan explain that they binned their stew yesterday due to it looking and smelling 'off'. Harry wonders if the school is trying to poison everyone, so he, Blair and Alan start planning to break into the kitchen tonight and see what on Volcanus the cooks have been up to. Franny Willows then runs past, leaving a trail of diarrhoea. That night Harry, Alan and Blair meet up at school. The latter puts on a headset - Edvard Andersson has hacked into the school's CCTV system to sneakily guide the three away from cleaners clearing up crisp packets in the car park, Robert digging up 3F's time capsule in the school gardens and Anthony Amsden spitting at the bike shed. Eventually they reach a door at the back of the kitchen, which Harry blows open with an explosive fart. As Harry sets foot in the dreaded kitchen he steps on a mouse trap, causing him to knock a bin over, revealing rat droppings all over the floor! He also spots cockroaches crawling all over the plates. Blair is so grossed out he leaves the rest of the job to Harry and Alan, who open the fridge. The stench in there almost knocks them out - everything in there is out of date, and they fart with shock at the sight of green chicken, a two-year-old pie, a pot of last term's stew and a vat of mouldy tomato sauce! The two take photos of the horrendous discovery on their Eyephones before sprinting out and mass texting the pictures to all of their schoolmates. The next lunchtime, all the pupils march into the canteen with rage just as Robert is about to get some stew. Zoe Kennedy and Dylan Cook break the kitchen door open with baseball bats. Everyone rushes in to grab all the rotting food from the fridge as Mario Bolzano and Svörfuður Hilmarsson pin Greta to the floor, then the pupils dump the gross stuff in front of Robert, who becomes furious; he marches up to Greta with the old stew and yells "LOOK AT THAT! IT'S ROTTEN, YOU PILLOCK!". Harry and David pour the tomato sauce and green chicken all over Greta's head, and Jamie tosses the expired pie at her face. Robert oddly high fives the three for this while Greta vomits all over an oven, passing out. The next day, the whole school is treated to meals from Whoopie-Whoppie as an apology for the horrendous lunches. Stephanie Collingwood is enthusiastically serving burgers, promising to abolish stew and cheap reheated Sinco food from the canteen and instead start cooking fresh dinners. Everyone gobbles their meals with joy except The Perfect Pansies Club who start wailing over the lack of vegetable stew. Robert has made the decision to sack Greta, leading her through the canteen in disgrace; as she waddles by while doing diarrhoea, all the pupils (even the less gross ones) do an enormous fart at once. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes